Ella debe ser mi tesoro al final del arcoíris
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Dicen que hay un tesoro escondido al final del arcoíris.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Ella debe ser mi tesoro al final del arcoíris**

Una noche de lluvia. Una noche para reflexionar.

Ren se encontraba caminando a su departamento después del trabajo. Quería caminar y pensar, no tenía ganas de conducir. Solo quería sentir el viento frío en su cara para poder escuchar mejor sus pensamientos.

Una leve lluvia comenzó a caer, la cual le ayudaba a centrarse más en sus reflexiones.

¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?

Kyoko era fascinante. Desde niña había sido muy fuerte a pesar de los malos tratos que su madre le daba.

¿Cómo le hacía? Era demasiado valiente. Él nunca lo hubiera logrado. Ahora ya sabe las razones de su madre para haber hecho todo eso y lo superó todo por sí misma, a pesar de haber estado rota al principio.

Además, también está lo que Fuwa le hizo y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa en su rostro día con día.

Definitivamente era un diamante de 100 quilates, era su amuleto protector.

Y no solo eso, era hermosa, amable, decidida, alegre, inteligente, cariñosa y respetuosa. En realidad tenía muchas cualidades más, pero jamás terminaría de enumerarlas.

¡Wow! ¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho esa jovencita? Me tiene cautivado.

Mi doloroso pasado ha sido curado por su magia pero, ¿cuándo seré capaz de contarle todo?

Ella se merece saber la verdad. Pero tengo miedo.

¿Algún día será mía?

La amo tanto. La necesito a mi lado.

En verdad que soy un tonto enamorado.

Ren pasó el resto de la noche bajo la lluvia sentado en un parque de la ciudad.

Simplemente pensaba en Kyoko.

Cuando amaneció, decidió volver a casa para poder ducharse e iniciar con el trabajo del día.

Iba aprisa para poder llegar a tiempo, pero las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

Cuando alzó la vista, divisó un hermoso arcoíris frente a él. Era precioso, realmente brillante.

Sonrió.

Dicen que hay un tesoro escondido al final del arcoíris.

Por un momento creyó que su mente lo engañaba, ya que vio algo aparecer en medio del arcoíris y venía hacia él.

Pero su mente no le estaba jugando ninguna broma.

Era Kyoko.

-Ella debe ser mi tesoro al final del arcoíris-

Kyoko iba caminando a la escuela cuando se lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo.

Corrió hacia él y se sentó en frente.

-¿Tsuruga-san qué hace usted aquí?-

-¿Mogami-san a dónde vas tan temprano?-

-A la escuela. ¿Qué le pasó a usted?-

Ren la miró.

Kyoko lo miró.

Y Ren se desplomó en su hombro.

-¡Tiene fiebre! ¡Espere un momento, llamaré a Yashiro-san!-

-Me gustas-le dijo sin más Ren.

-Me gustas, es la verdad. Debo admitir que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. Mis brazos te necesitan-

Ren la abrazó.

Y Kyoko solo pudo sostenerlo y llorar al escuchar las palabras de su amado sempai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Alguien ha visto Kaitou Saint Tail? De ahí salió esta historia.

Gracias sabry9787! Gracias a tu review he decidido publicar apenas termine de escribir alguna historia, independientemente si tenga reviews o no, es que estaba dudando si seguir publicando tan seguido, porque los reviews en vez de aumentar, están disminuyendo, pero me agrada saber que tengo lectores que esperan con ansias mis historias. Igualmente muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras frecuentes, aunque usualmente les agradezco personalmente por medio de un PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Al fin escribí la versión de Kyoko para esta historia y una pequeña continuación.

Aunque debí publicarlo ayer, pero me marcó error, yo sí puedo verlo, pero ustedes no, veamos sí esta vez sí funciona.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Venía caminado tranquilamente, tenía clases pero esa mañana se había levantado con tiempo para poder disfrutar del clima agradable que la lluvia de la noche dejó.

Y aunque había llovido toda la noche, ahora brillaba plenamente el sol acompañado de un hermoso arcoíris.

-Escuché el otro día en la escuela que existe un tesoro escondido al final del arcoíris, me gustaría encontrarlo, pero ¿qué podría encontrar? Mi más grande tesoro sé dónde se encuentra. ¿Mi más grande tesoro, eh? Él. Tsuruga Ren. Él es mi más grande tesoro sin duda. Probablemente al final del arcoíris pueda encontrar el valor para decirle lo que siento. Ah-suspiró-qué complicado es esto-

Mirando hacia el frente, Kyoko divisó algo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una persona? ¿Quién es?-se acercó un poco más para poder distinguir mejor de quién se trataba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es Tsuruga-san! ¿Qué hace por aquí?-Kyoko corrió hacia él y vio cómo caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-le dijo estando ya frente a él.

Él la miró.

-Mogami-san ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Voy a la escuela. ¿Qué le pasó a usted?-

Tsuruga-san la veía fijamente, con una mirada difícil de descifrar ¿por qué la miraba así? De repente, se desplomó sobre su hombro.

Estaba ardiendo.

-¡Tsuruga-san, tiene fiebre! ¡Espéreme aquí, voy a…!-

-Me gustas-Kyoko se quedó callada al escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de su sempai-Me gustas, es la verdad. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. Mis brazos te necesitan-

Él tomó la blusa de la chica entre sus manos y quedó inconsciente sobre de ella.

Kyoko lo sujetaba pero no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Le gusto? ¿Me necesita? ¿Está feliz de estar conmigo? ¡La fiebre lo está haciendo delirar! ¡Tranquila Kyoko!-se decía a sí misma-¡Lo más importante ahora es ayudarlo!-

Llamó a Yashiro-san y así lograron llevarlo a su departamento. Un doctor lo revisó y les dijo que con sus medicinas y un buen día de descanso estaría mejor.

-¿Kyoko-chan segura que te quieres quedar a cuidarlo?-no es como si Yashiro no pensara que era la mejor opción, pero no quería obligarla.

-No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema-

-Está bien, gracias Kyoko-chan, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme-

El manager salió de allí, esperando que algo bueno pasara de todo esto.

Kyoko se encargó de cuidar a Ren todo el día, hasta el anochecer, se encontraba ahora tan cansada que se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre la cama, hasta que escuchó que la llamaban.

-Mogami-san lo siento, ¿te quedaste a cuidarme?-

-Tsuruga-san-le dijo feliz al verlo despertar-¿ya se siente mejor?-

-Sí, muchas gracias-

Ni Kyoko ni Ren dijeron nada más por unos minutos.

Ren recordaba lo que dijo, pero ¿en verdad lo dijo o la fiebre lo hizo delirar?

Prefirió que era mejor preguntarle, en vez de quedarse con la duda.

-Mogami-san, cuando nos encontramos ¿te dije algo?-

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos por aquélla pregunta, pero no respondió nada.

-Eso es un sí-afirmó el actor al ver su reacción-Lo dije…en verdad lo dije… ¿y qué piensas de eso?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Eh?-respondió la chica aún nerviosa.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije?-

-Entonces… ¿es verdad?-ella aún no se lo creía, pensaba y quería creer que era por la fiebre y que probablemente lo había confundido con aquélla chica de preparatoria de la que él estaba enamorado… esperen… sí era ella de la que estaba enamorado…ella era una estudiante de preparatoria… ¿siempre había hablado de ella?

-Claro que es verdad, no porque tenía fiebre quiere decir que decía mentiras-le aseguró un poco ofendido-así que te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿qué piensas de lo que te dije?-

-Yo…-tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir lo que tenía tanto miedo de expresar-¿qué pienso de ello? Es obvio, pero… me siento feliz de saberlo-se sonrojó por aquélla confesión.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Ren más que ilusionado.

-Sí…-

-No estás huyendo de mí, así que te creeré-sonrío ampliamente, dejando a los demonios de Kyoko totalmente derrotados.

Ahora Kyoko necesitaba cambiar de tema, no quería que le preguntara lo que ella sentía.

-¿Tsuruga-san, qué estaba haciendo cuando nos encontramos?-

-Pasar la noche bajo la lluvia-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Con razón tenía fiebre! ¿Y qué hacía bajo la lluvia?-

-Pensar-

-¿Eh? ¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en qué?-

-Pensar en qué momento te convertiste en mi tesoro al final del arcoíris Kyoko-

Ren la cargó y la colocó sobre sus piernas, aun estando en la cama para poder robarle un dulce beso, el primero de muchos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Tengo un secreto


End file.
